


Visitor

by orphan_account



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bedtime story, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about dreams and stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

"Wirt?" The young boy's voice pierced the peaceful silence in his brother's bedroom. The door slid open, a sliver of dim light from the hallway outside creeping in. It sliced through the darkness and came to rest on the bed pushed up against a wall, the occupant of which was attempting to ignore the light. "Wirt." his brother said again.   
"What, Greg?" Wirt said with a groggy groan, sitting up to glare at the intruder. "It is two in the morning, on a Saturday. What could you possibly want?" "I had a dream." Greg replied. "Ugh, a dream? Greg, you woke me up about some stupid dream-"  
"I thought I was a tree again." Wirt stopped mid sentence and stared at his brother. "I was scared," Greg continued," and I didn't want to be a tree, so I came to you. I'm sorry for waking you up."   
Wirt was silent for a few seconds before patting the bed. "C'mere." he said softly. Greg slowly walked over and sat on the very edge of Wirt's bed, to which his brother responded by putting his arm around Greg, pulling him close, and tugging the blankets around him. "Well," Wirt said, "you're not a tree, and I will never let you be a tree again, ok?" "Ok." Greg said quietly.   
"Do you wanna talk about it?"   
"Nuh uh."  
They were silent for a long time. Then Wirt said, "Do you want me to tell you a story?" "What's it about?" Greg asked.  
"Well, it's about how once upon a time, in a faraway place, there lived a little girl. Her name was Beatrice."  
"Like our Beatrice? The bluebird?"   
"Yep, the same one. Anyway, Beatrice was out picking flowers, or, um, doing whatever girls do, when all of a sudden, she heard someone crying out for help. She left her garden and ventured into the woods, looking for whoever was in trouble. It was dark and scary, and there were plenty of times she wanted to forget about this stranger and go home. But she kept on searching, and eventually came upon a little boy.   
He was tangled up in a bunch of vines and branches, like a lone fly, helplessly trapped in the silken ensnarement of a spider. The boy begged Beatrice to help him, so she tugged and pulled until he was free. He told her his name was Oren, and that he was a shapeshifter. Since she had freed him, he said, he would transform into an animal companion for her. She asked him to be a dog, so he changed before her eyes into one."  
"What kind of dog was it?"  
"Umm, I dunno, and Irish Poinsetter/Whippet mix? Yeah, that sounds nice. So he turned into that and guided Beatrice out of the woods and back to her village, and they were very happy together. The end."  
Wirt turned over to Greg, and wasn't surprised to see his brother fighting to keep his eyes open. "That was a good story Wirt." Greg said drowsily." Wirt just smiled and tucked the covers around his little brother.   
As Greg quickly fell asleep, Wirt stayed awake, thinking about Greg's description of his dream. He had been so caught up in trying to untangle Greg from the Adlewood branches that he hadn't even thought about how turning into a tree must have felt. It probably had been excruciatingly painful, having one's limbs turning to wood and putting down roots. Greg was certainly a very resilient and brave little six year old.  
When Wirt finally lay down to sleep, he put an arm around his brother. Before the Unknown, if Greg had shown up at his door saying that he had had a nightmare. Wirt would have just whisper yelled at Greg to suck it up and not disturb him again. Maybe even have painted a glow in the dark keep out sign. Things were certainly different now. And Wirt was okay with that.


End file.
